An Average Day at Emerald High
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: What happens when you take the Sonic cast and stick them in High School? You get a lot of humor, that's what! No drama! Just laughs! T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**If you've read ****Return****, then you know that Jet got his wish to be in my Fic. (Why he wanted to be in MY fic, I'll never know. I'm evil)**

**Well, it's safe to say that this Fic was inspired by…dodgeball. Yes, dodgeball. My favorite sport in the flipping world. The inspiration came after I was beaned in the face by a giant dodgeball that was the size of a basketball. I thought it WAS a basketball for a second too. Ah, well. As I'm in high school (COUGHCOUGH I LOVE IT COUGHCOUGH NOTHING IN HERE RELATES TO MY AWESOME HIGH SCHOOL COUGHCOUGHHACK) I can write random-er things! YEY! Ok, so this is random. Live with it. I'm random. **

** Rated T for mild language, occasional snappy comebacks, humor, and randomness. **

** I am truly sorry for what you are about to read. I wrote most of this on a sugar high.**

** But please, even though I'm high off sugar 10 times out of 9, NO FLAMES. : )**

The day began in the freshman homeroom, with no teacher present. So that meant complete chaos.

"I give up! Chaos Control!" Shadow teleported out of the room just before a math book would have hit him in the head.

Three idiots in the back of the room grabbed a marker and wrote in the board in capital letters, I AM A BEAST BOO YA YOU SUCKAHS CAN'T ACCEPT FACTS!

Along with random writing on the board(Most of it was profanity) there were also spitballs being fired around, throwing of thick books, atomic wedgies, painful noogies, knocking over of desks, stealing of others' stuff, and yelling. That was when the teacher walked into the room.

Everyone froze. Sonic somehow froze in mid jump over a desk; defying the laws of gravity. Blaze's fist stopped an inch from Wave's beak and Wave stopped pulling on Blaze's whiskers. They both glanced at the teacher looking guilty.

"AAAGH! DETENTION FOR EVERYONE!" The teacher shrieked. "Everyone in your seats, now!"

Everyone quickly sat down, but some people had to pick up some fallen desks. The room was so quiet you could hear the class across the hall breathe.

"I am ashamed." The teacher started.

"Me too."

The teacher threw an apple and knocked Knuckles out.

"AS I WAS SAYING…" The teacher yelled. "You all have detention as long as you come to this high school!"

The class groaned. "But…but what about after school sports?" someone asked.

"Then you have to quit them!" The teacher laughed evilly. "Ha ha!"

That was about when the door opened and one of the guys that patrolled the halls walked in with Shadow, who looked very ticked off.

"I can't stand this place…" he hissed.

**Once again, I am truly sorry for this.**


	2. 1st period Band

_** 1**__**st**__** period: band**___

After everyone escaped the terrible homeroom teacher they went off to their first class of the day. The majority of the seniors and juniors went off to band, along with a couple of freshmen.

Those few freshmen were Sonic, Tails, and Silver. So of course they stuck together because they didn't know any of the other guys.

"Hey, you guys! Guess what? Freshmen!" Called a senior evilly. "This is gonna be fun…"

Sonic, Tails and Silver claimed seats in the back of the room in the corner. Most of the other kids were getting their instruments, and they figured, after much hesitation, that they'd better do the same.

Tails played the trumpet, so his instrument was over in the trumpet locker place. That meant that he had to weave his way through seniors that were stories taller than him to get there. He got his trumpet, but only after a lot of teasing, pushing, punching, and tripping. He staggered back to his seat with one eye swelling.

Silver was the only oboe player in the entire school, and for that he got harassed by just about everyone. Some guy even whacked him as hard as he could with a drumstick as he made his way back to the other freshmen.

Sonic, on the other hand, got a lot of surprised comments once everyone figured out what he played. The band was mainly made up of woodwinds, brass, drums, ect., but the music teacher had agreed to let him keep playing the instrument he had been playing for a while.

Yes, he played the guitar.

"Ok, class, let's start with the B-flat major scale!" The teacher said.

To put it mildly, they failed so bad that one of the clarinet players dropped their instrument to cover their ears.

"Well, we have some work to do." The teacher sighed. "Ok, now I want you to get into sections with your fellow players. Clarinets over here, trumpets there, and saxophones over there…"

Poor Silver got wedged between a jock playing the trumpet and a guy that looked like King Kong on flute. They both glanced at him and practically snorted. "We're going to have a lot of fun, aren't we?" Asked King Kong.

"Y…yes…?" Silver squeaked.

As soon as the teacher's back was turned both guys turned and beat the living daylights out of Silver and his oboe. A saxophone player pulled out a straw and began firing spitballs around, and a clarinet player started throwing cork grease at everyone.

The teacher turned around to find the class sitting at attention with creepy broad smiles on their faces, except for the three freshmen that looked about ready to die.

"My, my." The teacher sighed. "We have some work to do."


	3. 2nd period Gym

_**2**__**nd**__** Period: Gym**_

"I can't believe how wimpy you all are! Put some back into it! Run like you mean it! Faster! Faster! Faster! FASTER! You call that running? Get up! No time for resting now!" The gym teacher was a coach, and the worst sort you could ever imagine. "Come on! Give me twenty more laps! Go!"

"I hate this guy." Jet sighed.

"Tell me about it." Shadow hissed. Sonic came running up to them.

"Hi, guys! This is easy! I just came from band, and they all hate freshmen! So if you have that later, watch out!"

"Thank God I didn't sign up for that." Jet said.

"What was the other option?" Shadow asked.

"….Choir." Jet's face began to turn red. "Tell anyone and you die."

"COME ON, YOU SLOW JERKS! GO FASTER!" The coach screamed.

Soon the entire class, including Sonic, decided that they had enough of the coach's screaming and just left.

Within twenty seconds they were all brought back to the gym.

"Now today we start off with something easy. Dodgeball!" The coach held up a dodgeball and threw it as hard as he could at Jet's face.

Everyone saw his eyes widen and then he flew backwards and hit the gym wall that was a good 30 feet away.

"I want the teacher on my team." Sonic decided.

"Ok, when I point at you and then point at which side of the gym I want you on, then you go there! Clear?"

"Clear!" The class squeaked.

Because fate was so cruel Sonic and Jet ended up with most of the freshmen and Shadow ended up with the seniors.

"Oh, hey guys, a freshman!" A senor said evilly. "Let's ignore the other team and beat him up!"

Shadow sort of recognized the senior. "Eggman?"

The senior's face turned red. "No one's called me that for a long time. I'll get you for that!"

"Ok, on your mark, get set, go!" The gym teacher yelled so fast it took everyone a second to understand what happened.

In about ten seconds, the game was in full swing.

"HA! YOU CAN'T GET ME, YOU LOSERS!" Sonic yelled. He stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes. "Ny ny ny ny ny!"

Eggman beaned him in the face and Sonic just lay there. If he had a white flag he would have waved it in surrender.

But then all the people on the other team beaned Eggman right back because he was such a big target. He ran away screaming.

A dodgeball narrowly missed Shadow's face. He picked it up and threw it back as hard as he could. It missed the original thrower by about two inches. The guy grabbed the ball again and threw it back harder.

"GAME!" The teacher yelled even though the dodgeball had missed Shadow. "Well, actually, more of a time out."

Jet was trying to get a dodgeball off his beak, but it looked like it was stuck. Sonic had like, seven dodgeballs stuck in his quills and he couldn't reach around the back of his head and get them off. So he ended up running in circles screaming.

Shadow was laughing so hard he could hardly stand. For that Sonic somehow managed to grab a dodgeball off his quills and chuck it at him.

"Mmmff hhhnnn!" Jet growled.

The teacher took ahold of the dodgeball and yanked it off his beak. "Happy now?"

"Very." Jet hissed.

So after that slight mishap the game continued. The last thing Shadow remembered was a orange dodgeball zooming straight for his head and then he woke up in the nurse's office.

"I still think that the school should stop dodgeball, or better yet, fire the guy teaching it." The nurse muttered.


	4. 3rd period Math

_**3**__**rd**__** period: math**_

Luckily, it was all freshmen in the math class, so everyone knew each other. Perhaps it was for the worse. But the teacher seemed to know who was friends with who and who liked to talk all day so eventually(And surprisingly) the class was split so everyone was next to someone they hated.

"Now I will teach you the basics of high school math." The teacher turned to the board and began scribbling.

There were two fractions, 3/5 and 6/8. The teacher then cross multiplied, divided, timesed by 5, divided by 3 and a half, added 42 for no apparent reason, minused by 6, divided by 543, timesed by 57,308,987, and then added 4,837,645.

Most of the class had gone to sleep or were scared to death of high school now. Tails raised his hand. "Um, sir…? The answer's wrong."

The teacher retraced his steps and then nodded. "You're right."

Everyone swiveled around to give Tails the weirdest glance in the history of ever. "How the heck did you do that?" Storm demanded.

"Easy." Tails said. "Once you get the steps down, it's pretty simple."

Then the teacher handed out a test just to see how much everyone knew in the first place. But after about five minuets it became pretty apparent that no one knew hardly anything and Silver was cheating because his pencil started writing on its own while he stared at Tails.

"I GIVE UP!" Vector yelled.

So the teacher sighed and started a boring lecture on how dumb everyone was and how they all would need tutors except Tails because he let slip that somehow he had already finished college.

"How the heck did you do _that_?" Storm demanded again.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know." Tails shrugged.

Everyone then went on to mutter curses at him while the teacher continued to lecture.


	5. 4th period Lunch

_**4**__**th**__** period: lunch**_

There was a table that freshmen always dominated because it was away from the seniors and kids that were taller than them. Most of all the freshmen crowded around the table, pushing others out of the way so they could be safe from the wrath of the seniors.

"High school sucks." Sonic muttered, poking at the meatloaf on the tray in front of him. "And what is this made of?"

"Looks like moldy Jell-o with meat chunks." Blaze said, eating a sandwich she had brought from home.

"Ewww…" Silver pushed his tray away from himself. "I think it'll eat me before I eat it."

Everyone glanced at Shadow, who was staring down the table at something. "What? Is there a senior over there picking on someone?" Sonic asked.

"No." Shadow said.

"Is there some good food down there?"

"No."

"Is there a girl down there?"

"Y….what?"

Silver, Blaze, Sonic, and Jet(For no apparent reason…how'd he get there anyway?) leaned down the table.

"The pink hedgehog?" Silver asked.

"Heck no." Shadow shuddered. "She got busted for bringing a weapon to school. I heard it was a huge hammer and she planned to smack someone with it."

"There's a human girl down there. She looks like she doesn't have any friends, and….uh… Shadow? Where are you going?" Jet asked.

Everyone watched as Shadow went down and sat next to the girl. She looked a bit surprised, but didn't shove him away or anything. They began to talk.

"No comment." Blaze muttered.

"Hey, isn't she a sophomore?" Jet asked.

"Whoa."

They sat there and watched for a while, but it began to get boring because nothing interesting happened.

"Why does he have a girlfriend before me?" Jet wailed.

"I thought you and Wave had something going." Silver said.

"No, she hates my guts."

"I do too." Sonic said.

Jet slapped him and shoved Jell-o/meatloaf into his face.

"AAAGH! IT BURNS!"

After that the bell rang and everyone scurried off to their next class.

** Yes, in case you don't know, Shadow's new friend is Maria. So that's just so you know.**


	6. 5th period Science

_** 5**__**th**__** period: science**_

The teacher looked like something out of a bad movie. He had crazy white hair and glasses that made his eyes look six times bigger than they really were. He wore a long white lab coat thing that was stained a lot of different colors.

"Hello, class." He said slowly. "Welcome to science."

The class shifted uncomfortably in their seats. The guy was creepy.

"Oh, jeez, this guy's gonna kill us all." Tails heard someone mutter.

The teacher guy grabbed a box of something and began handing out smaller boxes. Blaze nudged hers like it would bite her. "What's in here?" She asked.

"You'll see…"

Once everyone had a box the guy walked back up to the front of the classroom. "You may open them now."

Everyone opened them and a couple of people screamed. "Oh my Gah! There's a _knife_ in here!" Wave yelled.

"Forget the knife, there's a frog!" Knuckles yelled.

"Oh no, I know where this is going…" Tails shuddered.

"We're dissecting frogs?"

The teacher clapped slowly. "Bravo. You caught on much faster than the other classes."

"FROGGY?" a fat purple cat yelled from the back of the room. "NOOO! FROGGY'S DEAD!" He ran out crying.

Blaze looked like she didn't know if she should cry or laugh. "Poor guy…" She said instead.

"Um, so what do we do?" Tails asked nervously.

"As you dissect your frog or toad, take notes. We'll compare them at the end of class." The teacher said.

And so began the grossest science class pretty anyone has ever taken. Lots of people threw up their Jell-o/meatloaf lunches.

To most people the day absolutely sucked.

Let's leave this wonderful, happy scene and move on…


	7. 6th period History

_**6**__**th**__** period: history**_

The room was nearly empty when Silver walked into the room. Later he found out a lot of people were skipping because they hated history.

The only people he recognized in the room were Sonic, Shadow, and Shadow's new girlfriend, or whoever she was.

"Oh, great. Will seniors be in here too?" Silver groaned.

"I think so." The girl said. "That may be why lots of people are skipping. I heard there was a fight during lunch in the halls."

"Don't you just looooove high school?" Sonic said sarcastically.

"I think I'd rather fight you." Silver said.

"I know, right?"

So even though the classroom was next to empty, the teacher began teaching. History, being very boring and very long, usually made people fall asleep. Not in this class. The teacher was incredibly random and everyone that was actually in the class laughed and actually participated.

They leaned about the inventors and how they changed the world and how their inventions lead to things like cell phones and planes that could go faster than sound. It was really fascinating.

"Oh, man, there's only ten minuets left. Oh, well. Free time." The teacher said.

"This was the best class all day." Shadow said. "No one was being beat up, there's hardly anyone in here and the teacher is actually interesting."

"Oh, you've been getting the bad teachers so far?" The girl asked.

"What's your name?" Sonic asked.

"I'm Maria. Who're you?"

"Sonic. Shadow likes you, just FYI."

Shadow slugged him but somehow the teacher didn't notice. "Should I tell Blaze how you feel about her?"

"What?" Silver freaked out. "When did you like her?"

"Oh, so _you_ like her?" Sonic said smugly.

"As a friend!"

"_Suuuuure_…."

"Um…." Maria sort of just sat there. "Ok, this is a bit weird."

"Tell me about it." Shadow agreed.

"He wants to ask you out!" Sonic said in a squeaky voice.

Shadow's face turned red. "Shut up, Sonic, before I kill you!"

"Well…I don't date outside my species." Maria said.

"Good. See?" Shadow glared at Sonic. "After school today you'd better avoid dark alleys because that's where I'll beat you."

The bell rang and everyone sort of scooted out of there really fast.


	8. 7th period Spanish

_**6**__**th**__** hour: Spanish**_

Most of the people in the Spanish room were freshmen, which was a relief.

"What language is this again?" Wave asked, sounding bored.

"Spanish." Blaze said.

"I can't speak Spanish."

The teacher walked into the room. "_iHola, clase!_"

Everyone sat there. "What?" Sonic asked.

"_¿Quѐ?_" The teacher prompted. (PERNOUNCED: Kay)

"Yeah, ok, what does that mean?"

The teacher muttered something and started writing Spanish on the board. "_Hola, clase, yo soy Señor Martenz_."

Everyone stared at the board with its weird language written on it.

"It's all Greek to me." Jet muttered.

"Don't you mean Spanish?" Blaze asked.

"Oh, I thought this was Greek!"

The teacher smacked his forehead with his palm.

"Mr. Teacher Guy? Can you speak English please?" Wave asked.

The teacher sighed. "No."

"That was English!" Wave protested.

The teacher then went on to say some other stuff, all in Spanish and at lightning speed. Everyone sat there looking worried and wondering how the heck they were going to pass this class.

"Wait, everyone! I got a Spanish/English dictionary!" Tails opened the dictionary that was about twelve inches thick and began leafing through it.

"What's it say about the stuff on the board?" Wave asked.

"It says, 'Hello, class, my name is Mr. Martenz.'" Tails said.

"iMuy Bien!" Mr. Martenz said.

"What's that mean?"

Mr. Martenz sighed and looked up to the heavens and prayed a Spanish prayer.

"This class is the pits." Jet decided.

"iUn burro sabe más entonces!" Mr. Martenz yelled, running out of the room.

Tails looked for a bit in the dictionary and then got a weird expression on his face. "Jet, he just said 'a donkey knows more than you.'"

"So what? Donkeys can't fly." Jet retorted.


	9. 8th period Language Arts

_**7**__**th**__** period: Language Arts/literature**_

** WARNING! STORY SPOILER**

"Today we'll be reading "The Cask of Amontillado"." The teacher said. "Turn to page 62."

Everyone opened the thick books they were given and began to read.

In about half an hour they began discussing the book. Apparently Edgar Allen Poe was now Jet's favorite author.

"Why?" Tails asked.

"Because he gives me good ideas…" Jet said evilly.

"It's weird, Fortunado insults the guy and now he wants to kill him." Knuckles said. "What is his probablem?"

"Heh, I can picture that." Jet laughed. "Someone insult me!"

"You eat worms!" Knuckles said, laughing.

"YOU DIE!" Jet threw scissors at Knuckles' head.

"I think this story is what you'd call an oxymoron." Someone said real "wisely".

"Uh, no. YOU'RE an oxymoron!" Jet said.

"Well, you're an idiom!"

"SHUT UP." The teacher yelled loudly. Everyone shut up. "Good. Now let's keep reading."

Everyone continued reading.

"Oh my Gah he just walled him up in the Catacombs!" Tails yelled. "That's cruel!"

"He's a brick mason, what'd you expect?" Vector asked.

"I love this story!" Jet said.

"Good. Now write a five page essay on why or why not you liked the story." The teacher said.

"WHAT?"

Everyone began to feverishly write the outline for the essay when the bell rang.

"Finally, the day's over!" Jet cheered.

"No it's not." Tails said in dead tones.

"Why?" Knuckles asked.

"We've still got detention."

"CURSE YOU, HIGH SCHOOL!"


	10. DETENTION

_**DETENTION**_

Everyone in the freshman year was sitting in detention, being epically bored. At least half an hour had passed sense they had entered the room, and the teacher in charge of detention was sitting there, glaring at them all. It was very unnerving.

"This sucks." Blaze whispered.

Jet had fallen asleep nearby and Wave looked like she was waiting for a chance to wake him up in a terrible way. The teacher eventually pulled a newspaper out of his desk and began to read.

That was when Wave drew out a small box, pulled whatever it was out, and chucked it at Jet.

A huge, sopping wet hunk of Jell-o/meatloaf went up his nose and he freaked out, tipped his chair over, and fell onto the floor with a crash.

"DETENTION FOREVER!" The teacher yelled.

** The end. I think this is what you'd call a "crackfic", but I'm not sure. I'M STILL HIGH ON SUGAR! I wrote this in like, three hours! WHEEEE!**

** NO FLAMES! IF YOU FLAME ME I WILL WALL YOU UP IN THE CATACOMBES TOO!**

** Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

** -Lordoftheghostking28 : )**


	11. BONUS CHAPTER!

_** BONUS CHAPTER!**_

The people that were in literature the previous day filed into the room.

"So did you all write your 5 page reports?" The teacher asked.

"Yes…" The class sighed.

"Please pass them all to the front." The teacher said.

Everyone passed the reports to the person in the front of the rows, and the teacher collected all the papers. "Now read a book while I grade these." He said.

Tails happily pulled out a copy of Mark Twain's A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court and began to read. Everyone else started passing secret notes.

The teacher began reading Tails' twenty five page essay. Apparently he loved the story, and had to explain every little thing. The teacher didn't even bother to read it and gave him an A+. Next was Jet's paper. The teacher frowned at the first page which blared in bold and font 147,345:

** I**

He flipped to the next page.

**REALLY **

The next…

**LIKED**

And the next…

**THIS**

And the last page…

**STORY!**

The teacher grabbed a red marker and wrote a big fat F across the "**I**" on the first page.

** THE END (That was hardly a chapter.)**

** For real this time. Bye. Review, please.**

** Hasta la vista, Readers. **

** For realz. **


End file.
